User blog:Frube1994/Wikia FAQs!
Wikia FAQs! I'm writing this down as a "blog" rather than a page so that people can comment, ask questions, research up and all this sort of thing without the spam and interference of wikia pages. *Q: An edit I have made on a page has been reverted by a Moderator or Admin, why is this? *A: This can have a variety of answers, usually depending on the type of edit you've made. A majority of the information for some pages comes directly from guides written by Psycho himself, such as Creature and Taming guides, while the rest is trial and error with help from other users. If you've made an edit that doesn't match with the guide, it may be reverted back until a Moderator or Admin can confirm that the edit is true. If you've made an edit that matches with the guide, but has some inconsitencies, Moderators and Admins may leave the edit as is, but will be testing it to make sure that it's viable. A good example of this is the Alpha Page. According to the Creature Guide, Griffins are tamed with Microraptor Kibble, however we've had a few recent edits to suggest that it is tamed with Allosaurus Kibble. This will be tested by a Moderator or Admin and replaced with the correct kibble once complete, but as the guide suggests its Microraptor Kibble, edits will be reverted back to Microraptor Kibble if it has been changed. *Q: I've been banned from the Wikia! What have I done and what can I do about this? *A: Depends on the user who has banned you and for how long. I cannot speak for the other Mods and Admins, but I can speak for my own bans. Each ban falls into one of four categories. >"Low Tempban" - Usually anywhere from a few hours to a week, this ban is designed to allow the banned user to relax and cool down from any arguments that may have evolved, or any moments where they may have required a break from the wikia for a little while. >"Mid Tempban" - This ban can be anywhere from a week, to a few months. This ban is for users who have griefed a little, repeatedly broken rules or been causing problems in general. This ban is a "last warning" style ban before you get the perma hammer. >"Full Ban" - If you've been banned by myself for 999 years, you've earned the full ban. This ban goes out to anyone who does not change their ways after breaking rules, performs serious griefing, breaks any serious rules or just cannot show any positive change. If you've had this ban, there is no way to appeal it. >"Extinction Core/Annunaki Genesis Ban" - I own both the Extinction Core and Annunaki Genesis Wikia and I will add bans from either wikia to the other. If you've been banned on Annunaki Genesis Wikia, you'll have been banned here for the same time and vice versa. You can only be unbanned from both Wikias if you appeal your main ban (EG: Banned on AG first and followed up on EC. To appeal this, you'd need to appeal your AG ban. If accepted, you'll be unbanned from both) These will be updated as time goes on, but for now, I need to cut the list short as I've got IRL stuff to do at the moment. If you have any questions, feel free to post below once this goes live. Thank you. Category:Blog posts